One-Shot: The Big Four Ft Hijack Y Meripunzel
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: - Buenos días chicos. - Picht - Buenos días. - sólo quería pasar para anunciar nuestro baile de invierno de este año... - ¿debemos ir formales? - Jack frost - si frost... ha y deben ir con pareja... solo por si las dudas - ...am... - Jack alzando la mano para preguntar. - no, no jack no puedes faltar... es obligatorio. - demonios. - eso es todo.


Merida:

Estábamos en clase de literatura cuando el director Pitch entró

\- Buenos días chicos. - Pitch

\- Buenos días. - todo el salón

\- sólo quería pasar para anunciar nuestro baile de invierno de este año...

Genial un baile... al cual no iría porque no tengo con quien ir.

-¿debemos ir formales? - Jack pregunto y algunos rieron por su estúpida pregunta.

\- si frost... ha y deben ir con pareja... solo por si las dudas - volvieron a reí.

-...am... - Jack alzando la mano para preguntar.

\- no, no jack no puedes faltar... es obligatorio.

Demonios osea que estaré toda la maldita noche sentada y sola.

\- demonios. - oí como jack maldijo en voz baja.

\- eso es todo.

Y asi salió del salón.

Después de eso todos estaban emocionados de con quienes iría y que se pondrían.

Hay no aquí viene el desastre.

Rapunzel:

Después de la fabulosa noticia salimos al receso y ya algunos empezaban a invitar a sus parejas.

\- ¡ Qué emoción un baile! - les dije a mis tres amigos.

\- si... wiiii - Merida me dijo sarcástica mente.

\- que emocionado estoy - Jack la apoyo

\- urra... - hiccup parecía el mas afectado.

\- ¿ oigan que les pasa ? - les pregunté confundida

\- ¿no lo entiendes? - Merida pregunto

Yo negué con la cabeza.

\- yo me voy - hiccup se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- ¡ Hiccup espera!... genial debo alcanzarlo... Jacky explícale. - y asi se echo a correr a dónde se había ido hiccup

-punzy... - dijo jack con la cabeza agachada.

\- ¿ Qué pasa?

\- no queremos ir... ninguno de los tres. - me dijo serio

\- ¡¿Qué porque? ! - dije exaltada ya que los necesitaba para divertirme esos tres son los mejores y no me imagino el baile sin ellos a mi lado.

\- punzy... no tenemos pareja y... las parejas que nos gustaría tener, bueno... son imposibles. - lo dijo en un tono de decepción.

\- ¿ porqué ? ¿pues con quien quieres ir? - le pregunte

\- am... no lo entenderías - me dijo desviando la mirada.

\- te puedo ayudar y haci vamos todos.

-no es eso... es sólo que...

\- vamos talvez ella también quiera ir con tigo y as- me interrumpio

-ese es el problema... no es un ella, sino un el.

\- hoo...

Merida:

Iba caminando junto a hiccup... Sabía porque no quería ir o mas bien por qué no iría.

\- ¿ porqué no invitas a Jackson al baile?. - le pregunte en vos baja

\- ¡ shhhh!, cállate... - hiccup me dijo

-¿... Entonces...? - hice que se detuviera

\- no creo que quiera ir con migo.

\- vamos te ayudare - lo tomé del hombro.

\- ¿ enserio? - sus ojos se iluminaron

\- enserio... ¿ Para que somos los amigos?.

Rapunzel :

Pasaban los días y jack no se animaba a preguntarle a hiccup si quería ir con el y solo faltaban 4 dias para el baile.

\- vamos Jackson Overland Frost debes pedírselo. - le rogaba pero el...

\- no y no me llames Jackson.- me advirtió.

\- Jackson debes preguntarle. - le dije fastidiada.

\- aja claro y ¿que hay de ti? ¿ya algún chico te invito? - me interrogó

\- obiamente - le sonreí.

\- asi... ¿ quien? - me sonrió con malicia.

\- una persona muuuuy especial - le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

\- hoo...

\- si ahora ve y pide se lo. - lo empecé a empujar.

Jack :

¿porqué estoy haciendo esto?, así por rapunzel y por que no quiere que muera sólo y virgen... por mi cuenta prefiero morir de esa manera que tener que soportar esta vergüenza.

Bueno estoy buscando a hiccup... demonios ahi esta.

Ok aquí voy.

\- hicc... - lo llame

\- ¿ Qué pasa? - volteo a verme

\- ¿ puedo?... digo ... tengo que decirte algo... - hag, demonios... ¡gracias señor nervios!

\- si dime - me miró atento

\- ¿ quieres...? - hay MIM.

\- ¿ quiero?... - alzó sus lindas cejas y esperaba mi pregunta.

\- ¿ ya tienes pareja para el... e-el baile? - le pregunte con la cara roja.

-... ¿p-porque la pregunta?.

\- n-no por nada.

\- Pues para serte sincero... no, no tengo. - me sonrió.

\- am... ok

\- ¿ y que hay de ti?... ¿alguna afortunada?

\- no... Nadie

\- ¿ entonces?... - empezó a decir

\- ¿ Qué? - lo mire con incredulidad

-como no tienes pareja para el baile me preguntaba... ¿q-quieres ir co-on m-migo? - empezó a jugar con sus trensitas.

HO POR DIOS.

\- am... ¡si! - no se porque hice eso y lo peor luego me ambiente a sus brazos para poder abrazarlo.

\- pasó el sábado alas 8 - me dijo mientras correspondía con el abrazo

\- o-ok - y hice lo que no creí hacer, me solté de el y salí corriendo.

Rapunzel :

¡hoy es... hoy es... HOY ES!

¡Hoy es es baile de invierno!

Merida :

Demonios hoy es el baile...

Muy bien es ahora o nunca.

Hiccup :

Hoy si hoy.

Le confesaré mis sentimientos a Jack.

Ojalá sean correspondidos.

Jack :

Ya estoy listo...

Y mi madre está feliz de que valla al baile con Hiccup.

Eya no se tragó eso de cita de amigos.

Le dije que como el no tenia pareja para el baile y yo tampoco decidimos ir juntos...

No se lo creyó.

En la escuela 9:55 pm. :

El gimnasio estaba decorado de color dorado... significa globos dorados, manteles dorados, listones, serpentinas, adornos, y un millon de cosas más.

Algunas parejas bailaban y otros esperaban alas suyas.

Alguno que otro le echaban licor ala fuente de las bebidas y otros distraían alos maestros para que no los descubrieran.

Realmente era un ambiente "agradable" para unos... pero para otros.

-demonios ya es tarde - Merida se llevaba quejando por lo menos 25 minutos ya que su amiga y "pareja del baile" no aparecía.

\- vamos tranquila... aparecerá. - la trataba de calmar jack con una linda sonrisa.

\- ¿y si no? - cuestionaba cada palabra.

\- vendrá - afirmaba el castaño - además... ella no deja plantada a las personas.

\- ¿ tu crees? - estaba completamente nerviosa.

\- creo. - le respondió seguro.

-¿pero que tal si la ha atropellado un auto? - empezó a alarmarse. - debo ir a buscarla - y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

\- haber Merida tranquila. - empezó a decirle con un tono de fastidio.

-¿pero y si la atropello? - ella imagino ésa escena y se puso igual o a lo mejor más palida que Jack.

\- hehe - se río jack.

\- ¿de que te ríes Jackson? - le pregunto la pelirroja enojada.

\- de ti hehehe - se abrazaba el estómago ya que no podía dejar de reír.

\- cállate o te calló. - lo amenazó

\- callame - la reto.

\- ok ya basta - los amenazó hiccup.

\- el empezó - señaló a jack con el dedo mientras hacia puchero.

\- ¿ yo? - se apunto mientras la veía mal - ¿pero quien fue la que empezó con lo de "¡mi pareja no llega! Hay mi baile se arruinó, ¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo?"- la empezó a imitar mientras imaginaba pelo a su alrededor y daba pequeñas vueltas en su lugar - ¡hay! - se quejo ya que un repentino golpe en la cabeza que su "amiga" le había proporcionado y le había hecho callarse.

\- ¡ cállate frost! - lo amenazó.

\- hehehe perdón- pasó su mano sobre el pelo blanco y rascándose algo avergonzado.

\- Merida... - empezó hiccup.

\- ¡ No jack tiene razón... nunca llegará me dejo plantada... fui una tonta al creer que invitándola cambiaría algo! ¡¿Porqué fui tan estupida?!.

\- ¡ Merida! - le grito enojado hiccup, ya que su amiga no reaccionaba.

\- ¡¿ Qué?! - le devolvió el gesto.

\- ahí viene... - susurro Hiccup

\- ¿ quien? - le pregunto.

\- rapunzel imbecil. - le tocio jack

\- ho...

\- si...

\- actúa normal...

Y si en lugar de que actuará normal, la pelirroja se dio vuelta y mi corrió hacia su amiga.

\- perdona por la tardanza, había mucho tráfico. - Rapunzel se paso un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja.

\- no importa - la tomó de las manos - lo importante es que ya estas aqui. - le sonrió.

\- vamos con los chicos - dijo rapunzel tomando la mano de Merida y yendo hasta dónde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

\- Jack, Hiccup que bueno que si vinieron - los abrazo rapunzel mientras ellos se ponían rojos por la vergüenza.

\- hehehe si... bueno ¡SOLO ES UNA CITA DE AMIGOS!. - se apresuró a decir jack.

\- si... eso - concluyó hiccup con un toque de tristeza.

Y haci transcurría la noche del baile... con una Merida regañando a un hiccup por no confesar sus centimientos.

Y una Rapunzel muy coqueta con Merida la cual se daba cuenta y se aborchonaba por ello.

Hasta que...

*Holiwis jeje ok ya pueden poner la canción .*

Sono una melodía que hizo a varios estudiantes ir al centro de la pista y bailar con sus parejas.

\- ¡ OMG! ¡ YO AMO ESTÁ CANCIÓN! ¡VAMOS MERIDA!- rapunzel se paró de golpe y jaló a merida hasta la pista para bailar.

\- am... buena canción ¿no? - le comento jack a hiccup.

\- vamos se que quieres bailar - le extendió la mano para que este la tomará y llevarlo al centro de la pista y bailar la linda melodía.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la pista y todos los miraban raro ya se suponía que eran amigos ¿no ?.

Hiccup puso sus manos en las caderas de Jack dándole a entender que hoy el sería la chica, jack río ante este gesto.

Y así lo hizo, enrollo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Hiccup, este se estremeció ante el contacto y empezaron con un vals de derecha a izquierda lento y romántico.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraban alos ojos.

\- sabes... - hiccup rompió el silencio.

\- ¿ mh? - Jack lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

\- Desde hace un buen rato que me gusta una persona. - le dedicó una sonrisa cálida mientras seguían bailando.

\- ¿ así? - lo miro expectativo.

\- si... es una persona muuuuy especial, es molestó, adorable, divertido, muy bello, generoso, impaciente, gracioso, lo amo desde que íbamos en el preescolar, cuando estuvo en el hospital lloré como un bebé porque no me dejaban entrar a verlo, cuando falta a la escuela me ciento incompleto, cuando habla con cualquier persona que puede llegar a ser más que una amistad me dan ganas de matar a ésa persona... que canta realmente desafinado cuando esta feliz, que tengo una foto suya alado de mi mesita de noche, que se desespera en matemáticas, esa persona y yo nos dimos nuestro nuestro primer beso y lo más importante... - hiccup hizo que Jack diera una vuelta y siguió el baile sólo que el pego más a jack a su cuerpo y le levantó la barbilla para ver sus hermosos iris azules.

-¿que es lo más importante? - preguntó jack con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- que jamás lo dejare ir... - le susurro antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso el cual jack correspondió.

Su beso era dulce lleno de amor y ternura.

Asi siguieron hasta que el aire los traicionó y hizo que los dos se separarán.

\- y-yo... am... yo creí que... - Jack lo miró atónito.

\- no debes decir nada jack solo sigue el beso - y con lo último que dijo volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Cuando la canción acabó los dos caminaron hasta su mesa y se sentaron.

\- ¿ significa que somos novios? - preguntó jack.

\- ¿tu que crees? - le respondió hiccup tomando las manos de Jack y besando las.

\- al parecer no somos los únicos - señaló con la mirada a Rapunzel y Merida que se besaban... bueno que estaban fajando en una esquina.

\- jaja déjalas... deben tener su momento. - sonrió.

\- ¿ y nosotros? - preguntó jack coqueto.

\- lo tendremos. - tomó la mano de Jack y lo jaló hacia fuera del gimnasio.

\- ¿a donde me llevas? - le sonrió jack.

\- te llevare al cielo - lo beso y se subieron al auto yendo a un lugar para ellos dos.

-Merida... mg... no aquí no... - rapunzel trataba de no gemir por el placer y que todos las vieran.

\- tienes razón vamos... - la beso y salieron así hasta buscar el auto de la pelirroja.

Se basaban en el estacionamiento mientras Merida buscaba las llaves del auto.

Rapunzel la tocaba y Merida no se quedaba atrás mientras excitaba más a Rapunzel.

Cuando encontró las llaves las metió pero rapunzel ya no quería esperar.

\- ¡ ya no aguanto más! - grito Rapunzel llena de place y arrojó a merida al asiento trasero y se subió en sima de ella, cerrado las puertas del auto.

\- ¡ punzy... agg... más! - gritaba Merida sintiendo a rapunzel.

-lo que digas amor - y le dio más.

Fin...

Ok lose no hubo Lemmon xC y bueno perdón si no está muy buena... solo que... ok ando tristona.

Pero aquí esta y si si me gusta el Meripunzel .

Ojalá no me discriminen por eso.

Y la razón por la que no hubo lemmon es:

* soy un hasco para el yuri.

*lo reservo para mi otra historia " ¿como sucedió todo?"

*soy mala :-).

Jeje ok bye nos leemos pronto.

No olviden votar y si pueden comenten.

By. Niyol.


End file.
